criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Murder Carol
A Murder Carol is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-fifth case overall. It takes place in the New Haven district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player were having a walk through New Haven streets before Christmas Eve when a gust of wind blew Isaac's hat. They went to a dark alleyway to retrieve it, but ended up finding the body of gambler Rowdy Rick with his skull open. During the investigation, a chimney sweep named Pip fell through the victim's chimney. Later on, Maggie Scrubber, the victim's landlady, hit Constable Ramirez from the Concordian Police Department in the head with a frying pan when he secured Rick's bedroom. The team found enough evidence to arrest gambler Trickster Tim for the murder. After denying involvement, Tim admitted to the crime. Tim had beaten Rick in a game and the latter refused to give up his lottery ticket (which was the payment for his debt), making Tim angry. Intolerant to his stubbornness, Tim hit him in the head with a broken brass tap, killing him. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 12 years in jail. After the trial, Isaac and the player investigated the gambling room Rick played at and found a magnifying glass inside his jacket. Per Viola, the magnifying class belonged to John Koll. When the team interrogated him in prison, Koll revealed that Rick was the one who had threatened him to burn evidence previously. The team then investigated Rick's room and found his wallet with a note in which an unknown person told him to pester Koll into burning evidence in exchange for money. Vinnie Costa, a friend of Rick and a street expert, reckoned that a very prestigious Irishman was commanding the operation. After Evie and the player reunited Pip (who turned out to be a girl named Pippa Caffrey) with her parents, Maddie announced that she won the lottery with the ticket they retrieved during the investigation. Shortly after, the Flying Squad and the Caffrey family had a Christmas dinner. Summary Victim *'Rowdy Rick' (found slumped over a wine barrel) Murder Weapon *'Brass Tap' Killer *'Trickster Tim' Suspects VCostaMOTPP.png|Vinnie Costa MrBleakMOTPP.png|Mr Bleak MScrubberMOTPP.png|Maggie Scrubber PCaffreyMOTPP.png|Pip TricksterTimMOTPP.png|Trickster Tim Quasi-suspect(s) MrMsCaffreyMOTPPQ.png|Mr and Mrs Caffrey JKollMOTPPQC175.png|Officer Koll Killer's Profile *The killer plays the lottery. *The killer plays whist. *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer weights over 150 lbs. *The killer is under 30. Crime Scenes C175S1A.png|Back Alley C175S1B.png|Pavement C175S2A.png|Victim's Room C175S2B.png|Kitchen Corner C175S3A.png|Gambling Den C175S3B.png|Card Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Back Alley. (Clues: Brass Knuckle Duster, Scribbled Symbols, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Rowdy Rick) *Examine Brass Knuckle Duster. (Result: Vinnie's Knuckle; New Suspect: Vinnie Costa) *Ask Vinnie Costa about his knuckle duster. (Prerequisite: Vinnie's Knuckle unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Prerequisite: Vinnie interrogated; Clues: Tray with Crumbs, Sack) *Examine Tray with Crumbs. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Gingerbread Biscuit; New Suspect: Maggie Scrubber) *Talk to Mrs Scrubber about the victim. (Prerequisite: Gingerbread Biscuit identified under microscope) *Examine Sack. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Mr Bleak) *Ask Mr Bleak about the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Scribbled Symbols. (Result: Numbers on Note) *Analyze Numbers on Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays whist) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the lottery) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask the little chimney sweep what he's doing in the victim's room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gambling Den) *Investigate Gambling Den. (Prerequisite: Pip interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Trickster Tim; Profile updated: Tim plays whist) *Question Trickster Tim about his cheating device. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Profile updated: Tim plays the lottery) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ace of Spades) *Examine Substance on Card. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (12:00:00; The killer snuffs tobacco; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pavement) *Investigate Pavement. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance analyzed; Clues: Broken Pieces, Burned Page) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chamber Pot) *Ask Maggie Scrubber about her chamber pot. (Prerequisite: Chamber Pot restored; Profile updated: Maggie plays the lottery and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Burned Page. (Result: Threatening Note) *Ask Mr Bleak about wishing death on the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note unraveled; Profile updated: Mr Bleak plays the lottery and plays whist) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Silk, Silver Locket, Christmas Present) *Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Silk Scarf) *Ask Trickster Tim about his silk scarf. (Prerequisite: Silk Scarf restored; Profile updated: Tim snuffs tobacco) *Examine Silver Locket. (Result: Pippa's Locket) *Confront Pippa about her real identity. (Prerequisite: Pippa's Locket identified; Profile updated: Mr Bleak snuffs tobacco) *Examine Christmas Present. (Result: Dead Rat) *Analyze Dead Rat. (09:00:00) *Confront Vinnie Costa about sending a dead rat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Dead Rat analyzed; Profile updated: Vinnie plays the lottery and snuffs tobacco) *Investigate Card Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Snuff Box, Pile of Cards) *Examine Snuff Box. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Examine Pile of Cards. (Result: Brass Tap; Murder Weapon registered: Brass Tap; Profile updated: Vinnie plays whist) *Analyze Brass Tap. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights over 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Beginning (4/6). (No stars) A New Beginning (4/6) *See what Pippa wants. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Back Alley. (Prerequisite: Pip interrogated; Clue: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Immigration Number) *Analyze Immigration Number. (06:00:00) *Reunite Pippa with her parents. (Prerequisite: Immigration Number analyzed; Reward: Gingerbread Scarf) *Investigate Gambling Den. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning; Clue: Coat) *Examine Coat. (Result: Magnifying Glass) *Analyze Magnifying Glass. (09:00:00) *Question Officer Koll about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Magnifying Glass analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Prerequisite: John interrogated; Clue: Locked Wallet) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Message in Wallet) *Ask Vinnie Costa who might have wanted to destroy the evidence. (Prerequisite: Locked Wallet unlocked) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Several references to the works of Charles Dickens are made in the case: **The title of the case parodies Dickens's A Christmas Carol. **During the case, Viola says that her play involves a person being visited by ghosts, referencing the aforementioned book. **Some of the suspects are parodies of certain characters from Dickens's novels. **Words and phrases like "scrooge" and "Bah! Humbug!" are used during the case. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In A New Beginning, a reference to the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" is made. *In the "Back Alley" crime scene, a "Wanted" poster with Jack the Ripper can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:New Haven